Yin Yang Mark's Dojo of Horror
by markzilla6895
Summary: Early Halloween Special. I'll update the rest of the story this October.
1. Start

**Shalemaster owns Nakita and Mikaela.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

The heroes were watching TV at the dojo. Suddenly the lights went out! Everyone screamed in terror.

"It looks like the power's out!" yin said.

"What are going to do now?" Lee asked.

"Well we could light some candles and read." Shadow said. Everyone just laughed at that.

"We could tell each other scary stories." Yang suggested.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll go first!" Mark said. "This one's called…"


	2. Monster House

**Shalemaster owns Nakita, Mikaela, and Flame.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

A four-year old Miley was riding her tricycle through the leaf-filled sidewalks of the suburbs of New Mobotropolis. Suddenly her front wheel got stuck on the lawn of a creepy wooden house. There were two wooden signs that read "Keep Away" and "Beware" on the lawn. As she looked at the house, the front door burst open. A red-and-white two-tailed fox stepped onto the porch.

"Get off my lawn!" He yelled. He started to run at the poor girl. "Trespasser! Do you want to be eaten alive?"

"No." Miley said in a scared voice.

"Then get out of here!"

Miley screamed and ran for her life. She then turned around and saw the fox pick up her tricycle. He tore the front wheel off which made her cry. She then ran home.

"Stay away from my house!" The fox said. He started to walk back to his house. Before he went inside, he heard a camera shutter click.

On the second floor of the house across the street, a young green-and-white hedgehog was watching the whole scene through a telescope. He then heard his parents calling him outside.

"Mark, come on!" A pink hedgehog said.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm coming. I'm coming." He then wrote down on a notepad: "October 30th: Another tricycle." He then went outside.

"Mom! Mom, he did it again! He took another tricycle!"

"We've talked about this." His mom said. "You cannot stay up in your room all day staring at a two-tailed fox through a telescope."

"But Mom, there's something wrong with that house! I'm serious!"

"Amy, we're going to be late." A blue hedgehog said.

"Alright, Sonic." Amy then got into the passenger's seat. She then rolled down Sonic's window.

"Fiona will be here in a few hours! If anything happens, call the police and hide in your closet!"

"He knows that." Sonic said. He started to back out of the driveway, but then something hit the car. A blue rabbit wearing a mask and carrying a basketball appeared next to the Sonic's window.

"Sorry. It's hard to see with the mask on."

"Then why don't you keep it off, Yang?" Sonic yanked the mask off of Yang's face.

Mark sighed.

"Hey, Mark."

"We both love you." Amy said. The car then drove away. Mark yelled into the sky with despair.

"Aw, cheer up." Yang said. "It's almost Weenie-Howl. In one day and three hours, it's candy time." He then showed Mark his basketball.

"Check it out. I got a new ball!."

"Cool." Mark took the ball and made two baskets in the basketball hoop in the Hedgehog family's driveway. He passed the ball to Yang. Yang tried to make a basket, but the ball bounced back and hit his forehead.

"Where's my ball?" Yang asked getting up. Mark then looked across the street.

"Oh no." Yang said. The boys ran across the street and stopped at the edge of the house's lawn. The ball was in the middle of the lawn.

"Sorry, buddy." Mark started to walk away. But Yang grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Mark. You're a grown up now. You go get it!"

"Yang, your ball just landed on Nakita's lawn. It doesn't exist anymore."

"I paid 28 Mobiums for that ball. I raked ten yards and I asked my mom for a dollar twenty-six times. I've never worked that hard in my life."

"Sh. Nakita hasn't come out yet."

"So?"

"So maybe he's sleeping. Alright, I'll do it." He stepped onto the lawn.

"I'll never forget this." Yang said. "Hurry though."

Mark hurried towards the ball, but just as he was about to grab it, he heard the door open. From the shadows emerged Nakita Kitsune himself.

"YOU!" Nakita screamed.

"No." Mark muttered.

Nakita charged at Mark, but Mark quickly dodged his attack. In the confusion, he accidentally scraped a piece of the lawn on his foot.

"What have you done?" Nakita asked.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"You are DEAD!" Nakita grabbed Mark's arm and dragged him back.

"Yang, help!"

Nakita hoisted Mark up into the air.

"You think you can just terrorize my lawn?"

"I'm sorry!"

"You want to be a dead person?"

"No! I love life!"

"This place is not a playground for children!"

"Got it from now on!"

"This is my house! Why can't you respect that? Why can't you just stay away from-" Before Nakita could finish his sentence, he suddenly gasped and fell on top of Mark. As Mark struggled to get the unconscious fox off him, he swore he saw the house move its windows to look like it was sad and the door immediately slammed shut.

Later…

An ambulance came to pick up Nakita. As Mark and Yang watched the paramedics lift the fox up on the gurney, Mark noticed something shiny in the lawn. He rushed over to it and picked up a brass key. One of the gurney's wheels then got caught in the grass. The paramedics pushed, unaware that one of the wheels came off and sank into the lawn. The gurney was loaded into the ambulance. The emergency vehicle then started to drive away.

"No siren." Yang said. "Never a good sign."

Mark then looked back at the house. "I'm a murderer."

"No, you're not."

"I'm not?"

"When it's an accident, they call it manslaughter."

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

The boys then heard loud music blaring from a car that pulled up into Mark's driveway.

"Great. The babysitter's here." Mark said.

"See ya, Mark!" Yang said, running home.

Mark then walked up the path to his front door, passing Fiona's car.

"Mark?" Fiona said. She got out of the car and followed Mark inside.

"Hey, Mark. I saw an ambulance. Did I miss anything?"

"Fiona, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can. We are going to have the bestest time! I've got tons of neat activities planned!" She said rather loudly.

"They already left."

"They have? They're gone?"

"Yes, and I need to talk to you."

Fiona removed her orange jumpsuit to reveal a two-piece black suit.

"Okay. You know the usual deal. Indoors by Nine. Your room by Eleven. Lights out, your call."

"Fiona."

"I control the TV, stereo, and phone. I'm not your mother. I'm not your friend."

"Fine!" Mark went up to his room. Fiona then put on loud rock music and turned the volume up real loud. As the music was playing, she picked up the phone and started to call her boyfriend.

Upstairs, Mark slammed his door shut and pulled out the key he picked up earlier. He set it down on the desk and laid down on his bed. While he was sleeping, he dreamt that a dark shadow came from Nakita's house and produced a shadowy hand was about to grab him. He suddenly woke up the moment the hand grabbed him. He looked at the clock which read 11:14. Suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up and hit the Answer button.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily. At the other end, he could only hear an eerie moaning. He pushed the End Call button, only to have the phone ring again. He answered it and got the same eerie moan. Figuring it was Yang playing a joke on him, he dialed Star 69.

"Very funny. Let's see how you like it." As the tone rang on his phone, Mark heard another phone ringing across the street. He opened his window to hear the phone was ringing from Nakita's house. As he leaned out closer, he felt two hands violently grab him. He turned around in fright.

"Happy Weenie-Howl, doofus!" A green hedgehog said. He was wearing Yang's mask from earlier. Fiona then walked into the room.

"Nice one, Scourge."

"Look at his face! It's funny." Scourge removed the mask.

"You're not supposed to have friends over." Mark said firmly. "Who's this?"

"This is Scourge." Fiona said.

"What's up?"

"He's in a band."

"That's right."

"Anyway, let's not open up the rulebook, since you're up _way _past your bedtime."

"But this is serious. Look!" Mark handed Fiona the phone and pointed at Nakita's house.

"Uh, wow. You called the neighbors. Good for you." She closed the window and hung the phone up.

"I used Star 69. He called me."

"Who called you?"

"Nakita. P.S.: He died today."

"You lie!" Scourge said.

"Do not! He died and now I'm getting phone calls from his house!"

"A phone call, from beyond the grave." Scourge said. He then charged at Mark while screaming like a ghost.

"Okay Scourge! That's enough! Downstairs now!"

"Sorry kid. Guess I can't play anymore." Fiona and Scourge then went downstairs. Mark looked at the house again. One of the window shutters suddenly opened up. Mark quickly hid in fear of being seen. When he looked at the house again, the shutter was closed but swaying back and forth. Mark then picked up the phone again. This time he called Yang.

"Homicide." Yang's voice said.

"Yang, where are your parents?"

"My dad's working at the pharmacy and my mom's at the movies with her personal trainer."

"Meet me at the Danger Zone now!"

"Okay."

Mark hung up the phone and started to head downstairs. As he snuck down the stairs, he heard Scourge and Fiona arguing.

"Scourge, I said knock it off!"

"Come on, babe."

"I'm creeped out. I saw an ambulance here today."

"So?"

"So maybe Nakita really did die."

"We should be so lucky. The guy is evil!"

"No. He's just a grumpy old dude."

"Really, Fiona? When I was ten years old, I had a kite. Awesome kite. I could fly it so high, you couldn't see it. One day it crashed down. I followed the string and it ended right over there." He pointed at Nakita's house. "Across the street, right at the edge of his lawn."

"Did he take your kite?"

"Yeah, he takes whatever lands on his lawn! But that's not the point. The point is that I saw him talking to his house. And kissing it. Besides, everybody knows what he did to his wife."

"What? What did he do to her?"

"He ate her!" Scourge started to attack Fiona. Mark took this opportunity to sneak to the back door.

"Scourge, I'm sick of you! You have no respect for women!"

"What does that mean?"

"Get out!" Fiona threw Scourge out the front door and slammed it shut. At the same time, Mark quietly snuck out the back door.

"Fine." Scourge said. "Prude." He then saw Nakita's house looming over him.

"What are you looking at, huh?" Scourge walked to Nakita's house, apparently drunk. He threw the bottle he was carrying onto the lawn.

"You really are dead, aren't you?" Scourge then dug his shoe into the grass. "I'm on your lawn, Nakita! What are you gonna do about it?" He then started to pull grass out. He then heard the door open. He caught a glimpse of something translucent and red. The thing that was in the doorway came into full view.

"My awesome kite." Scourge started to walk towards his long-lost toy. He held his hand out, completely mesmerized. He walked into the doorway and grabbed the kite, but something from inside was pulling the kite inside and the force pulled hard taking Scourge along with the kite. He screamed in terror as the door slammed shut.

Meanwhile…

Mark made it to the construction site that he and Yang nicknamed "The Danger Zone." He snuck into the site which was full of construction tools and vehicles. He suddenly heard the horn blare from the back hoe. Mark climbed up to the control box to see Yang.

"Yang, what are you doing?"

"What is it?"

"Nakita's back from the dead."

"No way."

"Yeah."

Yang then grabbed a set of keys.

"They leave the keys in here. You dare me?" He put the keys into the ignition.

"Yang, you're not listening! Nakita's haunting me, okay? His blood is on my hands. And now he's come back for revenge."

"You're really right now, have you noticed that? I think you're just freaking out because you killed a guy today. Life goes on. For you. Try and relax. Be cool, like me." Yang accidentally leaned on a lever which turned on the vehicle.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Yang kept asking. Mark pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Stop screwing around! I need your help!"

"You want my help? I've got three words for you: Brick. Or. Eat."

"Okay. Whatever. Let's go."

Later…

Mark and Yang dashed to one of the trees on Nakita's lawn.

"The haunting is subtle." Yang said. "Yet really, really boring. Can I go home now?"

"Sh. Yang, he'll hear you!"

"Mark. This is why nobody will sit next to us at lunch. I'll go Ding Dong Ditch the house and you'll see. No ghost!"

"Yang, wait! Yang, I'm serious!"

Yang did a soldier crawl across the lawn. He then saw Scourge's bottle from earlier. He crawled to it and picked it up.

"Oh no! A bottle!"

"Yang, put that down! Come back please!"

Neither of the boys noticed the bottle sunk into the grass. Yang then stepped up onto the porch.

"Hey Mark, who am I?" Yang asked. "Get off my lawn!" He said in his best Nakita voice.

"Don't. Come on."

Yang then started to fake choke and then rang the doorbell. The chime echoed through the house, but the last note was a little eerie. The two windows then sprung open with yellow lights glowing in both. Yang heard some rumbling coming from inside and then the door swung open. Yang saw the floorboards near the stairs open up to reveal a giant hole that looked like a throat. Yang screamed in terror as the floorboards at the front of the hall lifted up to reveal jagged teeth. The roof of the house then curved down to give the house an angry look. The carpet that covered the stairs shot out of the house and tried to grab Yang.

"Yang, run! This way! This way!" Mark came out of his hiding spot and waved his arms to get Yang's attention. Yang was running for his life from the carpet/tongue. He then tripped on the sidewalk and fell on Mark. The carpet suddenly stopped and went back into the living house. The house then roared at the boys who ran to Mark's house. They reached the front door.

"Don't look back!" Mark said.

Yang looked back to see the house was back to normal. Suddenly it came alive again and roared at Yang.

"Aah! I looked back!" Yang slammed the door behind him and the two went upstairs to Mark's room while screaming.

The next morning…

Fiona woke up to hear the doorbell ringing. She answered the door expecting Scourge. Instead she saw a young pink rabbit wearing a vampire mask next to a wagon full of candy. Fiona slammed the door on the rabbit. She took the mask off and put on her wagon. She then rang the doorbell again.

"What?" Fiona asked in an annoyed tone.

"Good morning ma'am. What you just witnessed was a simulation of what will happen later this evening. Studies show that 55% of houses are more likely to be TP'd. To help avert this tragedy, I'm selling candy for my school, Westbrook Prep."

"Good school. I got kicked out of there. Now what do you want?"

"Just trying to secure a successful future."

"You want a successful future? When a guy with tattoos orders at the drive-thru, give him his burger, not your phone number."

Fiona tried to close the door again, but the rabbit grabbed it and threw it open again.

"Thank you for the advice, but back to business. Eggs, shaving cream, toilet paper. Without candy, I'd say your house is a bulls-eye with shingles."

"Nice try. It's not my house."

"Babysitter?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. Let's cut the crap. Maybe the parents you work for left you forty dollars in emergency money."

"Maybe they left me thirty."

"Maybe you give me twenty, I'll write a receipt for thirty and pocket ten."

"Maybe. And I want two extra bags of peanut clusters."

"One bag and I'll toss in a licorice whip."

"You're good."

Upstairs…

Plastic bottles were littered around Mark's room. Yang was looking through the telescope while Mark was sitting at the desk. Mark's alarm clock beeped.

"Eight AM: No Detectable Movement." Yang said sleepily.

"No detectable movement." Mark wrote that down on his notepad. Fiona then came into the room.

"Hey, Mark. I got you some chocolate."

The boys shushed her. She then turned the light on. The boys lunged and turned it off.

"Cover blown?" Mark asked.

Yang looked into the telescope again. The house looked just like it was several minutes ago.

"No detectable movement." Yang sighed.

"What are you two weirdoes up to?" Fiona asked. She picked up one of the bottles.

"Oh, nothing." Yang said. "Just something in the house across the street just tried to eat us!"

"We've been up all night watching it. We haven't left this room once. Not even to go to the bathroom. Don't drink that." Mark pointed at the bottle Fiona was holding.

"Oh, gross. Whatever disease you guys have, I'm sure there's a name for it and they make pills for it."

"Fiona, it's true! There's something evil going on across the street." Mark said.

"Any way, have you two astronomers see Scourge? He left last night unexpectedly and he never came back."

"Never came back?" Mark asked.

Fiona shook her head.

"Bottle." Yang said.

"Of course!"

"You know what? I don't have time for this."

"Listen Fiona. You might not want to hear this, but…" Yang started.

"Your boyfriend's most likely been eaten alive!" Mark finished.

"I gotta go." She tossed Mark the chocolate. "Breakfast. Happy Weenie-Howl, losers." She then went downstairs.

Yang looked back into the telescope. He saw a leaf blow by. As he followed it he passed a cute pink head.

Yang moved the telescope to see the pink rabbit from earlier pulling her wagon of candy.

"Hello." Yang said.

"What? What is it?" Mark rushed over to the telescope.

"Oh nothing."

"Let me see!" Mark put his eye through the telescope. They both got a look at the pink rabbit. She looked like an angel sent from heaven.

_Brief Story Interruption…_

"Thank you, Mark." Yin said while blushing.

"Let's get back to the story now." Mark said.

_What Mark said…_

The boys sighed dreamily and started to look through the telescope again. They heard something coming from Nakita's lawn. They moved the telescope to see the "Beware" sign got sucked into the lawn. They then saw the pink rabbit turn and walk up towards Nakita's house.

"Oh no." Mark and Yang said at the same time. They ran out of the room and started to yell out to the girl. They passed Fiona on their way down the stairs. Also Mark's phone started to ring.

Mark and Yang ran out into the street yelling at the girl. They stopped at the curb.

"Don't go any further!" Mark said. "Come over here."

"Yes, over here." Yang said.

"Are you guys mentally challenged?" The girl asked. While she was saying this, the front door opened and the house began to shake. "If you are, I'm certified to teach you baseball."

Just then she heard wood cracking behind her.

"Detectable movement!" Yang screamed as the house came alive again. The girl screamed in terror and fell back into her wagon. Suddenly the part of the sidewalk the wagon was on rose up into the air taking the girl with it. The next sidewalk segment also rose just as the first one tilted forward.

"What do we do?" Yang asked worriedly.

"Come on!" Mark grabbed Yang's hand and pulled him to the house. The reached the porch in time and grabbed the girl just as the house chewed up the wagon. Fiona then came outside. The house immediately returned to looking like an ordinary creepy wooden suburban home. The girl was still in shock at what just happened.

"There's an angry dad on the phone looking for the one named Yang!" Fiona cried out. Yang went across the street while Mark and the girl looked back at the house which seemed to loom over them. They then walked over to Fiona.

"Start explaining."

"Alright, the house. It tried to eat us-"

"Stop explaining. I've had enough of this!" Fiona started to walk over to the house.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see what's happening with that stupid house of yours!"

"You can't!" Mark grabbed her arm.

"What is your problem?" Behind her, the house opened one of its shutters a little.

"Uh, puberty. I'm having lots and lots of puberty." Mark said the first thing that came into his mind.

Fiona looked back at the house.

"No more Mountain Dew." She said coldly.

"Got it."

"I'm going to find Scourge." Fiona went to her car and started to drive away. Mark felt relieved that he saved two lives from the house. He then felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw the girl he just saved.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" The girl asked.

"I made the whole puberty thing up. I'm Mark the Hedgehog." He shook the girl's hand.

Upstairs…

Yang was being berated by his father. He just hung up when Mark and the girl came into the room.

"And this is our little observation post as it were." Mark said.

"Well, hello there." Yang said.

"This is Yang." Mark introduced.

"I'm Yin. I'm a two-term class president at Westbrook Prep."

"That's a tough school to get into." Mark said.

"Yeah, I got in but decided not to go." Yang said.

"It's a girls' school." Yin said.

"Which is why I didn't-"

"May I use your phone?" Yin interrupted.

"Sure. Who are you calling?" Mark asked.

"My mother."

"She probably won't believe you." Mark said.

Yin then looked at one of the bottles. "Is this pee? Because if it is, that's really gross!"

"Mark?" Yang said in fake surprise. "You pee in bottles?"

"Um, no." Mark said in a confused tone.

"May I speak with (censored due to spoilers in Shinsetsu.)? Her daughter." She then went outside. She came back a second later.

"She didn't believe me." She said.

"Authority can be so…" Yang made farting noises with his armpit.

"Okay. Normally I don't spend time with guys like you. But a house just tried to eat me, so you got one hour."

The three then heard barking outside. They rushed to the window. Mark looked through the telescope and saw a dog on Nakita's lawn.

"Aw, a puppy!" Yin said. The kids then saw the house's shutters open a little.

"Uh, oh." Mark said, before the carpet shot out of the house and quickly pulled the dog inside.

"Didn't see that coming." Yang said.

"Okay, I think it's time to call the police." Yin said.

Later…

"Do you realize what's going to happen tonight?" Yin asked.

"Hundreds of kids, walking right up to that house." Mark answered.

"I think we're exaggerating a little here, guys." Yang said. "I mean, think about it. Only a total moron would walk up to Nakita Kitsune's house."

Just then the door swung open and Yang's basketball came out of the house.

"Hey, my ball!" Yang started to walk toward it, but Mark and Yin held him back. The house came alive again and bounced the ball with one of it wooden steps. The ball then rolled over to show a creepy grinning face of a jack o'lantern smiling at them.

"It's gonna be a bloodbath." Yang said despairingly. The kids then heard a police siren. The ball went back into the house.

"Good news." Yin said. "The cops are here."

A grumpy, elderly panda poked his head out of the driver's window.

"Alright kids, this better be good. I was in the forest wrestling a bear claw when we got the call." He laughed at that. "I was eating a doughnut!"

"ALL THREE OF YOU, STEP TO THE CAR NOW!" His partner, a sickly green rabbit, said into the loudspeaker. Everyone covered their ears.

"They're at the car." The panda (AN: It's Master Yo. His partner is Yuck.) told his partner. He then turned to the kids. "He's a rookie. First week on the job."

"Officer," Yin said. "We have reason to believe that there's a dangerous creature inside that house."

"It may have killed a man." Mark said.

"And a dog." Yang added.

"Doggy down?" Yuck asked. "We've got a situation!" He tried to pick up the police radio's mouthpiece. But Officer Yo put it down.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling for backup. Didn't you hear the kid? There's a dangerous creature inside the house."

"_We_ don't have backup. It's just Niki at the station. Anyway this is no 'situation.' It's just a couple of tater-tots hopped up on too many Pixie Stix."

"I bet you the dead dog would beg to differ." Yuck muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing.

Officer Yo then turned his head to the kids.

"Alright. Time's up, pee-wees. It's Weenie-Howl and believe it or not, we've got things to do."

"We do?" Yuck asked.

"Wait! You can't go!" Mark said. "Alright, this thing, it has a mouth and it grabs things and pulls them in and eats them!" He and Yang started to make monster noises before Yin stopped them.

"The thing is that we're trying to make this sound more real than it looks." Yin explained.

"Only problem is it sounds _not_ real." Officer Yo said. "So we'll see you later."

"Wait!" Mark said. "I'll show you. But if things get out of hand…"

"We'll aim for Bigfoot." Officer Yo said. Yuck then pulled out a pistol which his partner grabbed. "That's loaded!"

Mark jumped onto the lawn. The house didn't make a move. He started to hop around in a circle while waving his arms. When he stopped, the house was still looking normal.

"Smart house." Yin muttered.

Yang then picked up a rock and threw it at the door.

"Hey! All of you get over here!" The three walked over to the police car. Officer Yo then pointed at Yang. "I'm going to forget about you throwing that rock because that dance was pretty funny." He then pointed at Mark. "But if I see any of you messing with this guy's house again, all three of you are going in the can! Now I'm giving you ten seconds to march!"

"But you have to help us!" Yin pleaded. "It's your job to help us!"

"One… two… three…" The kids started to walk in front of the police car.

"FOUR…" Yuck said on the loudspeaker. Just then Yang's bottom was hit by the front of the car.

"Ouch, that's tender!" Yang said.

"My house is right over there!" Mark said.

"So much for relying on the government." Yin said.

"Yeah, I know. I hate the government." Yang then turned to Mark. "Dude, we're screwed."

"No, we're not. We'll go to an expert."

Later…

The kids arrived at the Pizza Freek restaurant. At a row of arcade machines was a black-and-white cat playing a horror-themed game.

"You're looking the three-time, tri-state, over-fourteen Thou Art Dead champion." Mark said. "They call him Flame."

"Who's 'they?'" Yin asked.

"Me and Mark." Yang said. "He's the smartest guy on Mobius."

"Let's got talk to him." Yin started to walk towards the cat. Mark and Yang then stopped her.

"Wait, Yin." Yang said. "Flame is in the Game Zone right now. And you don't want to mess with him when he's in the Game Zone."

"Fine. So how long is he going to be playing?"

"Who knows? He once played for four days straight on one quarter, a gallon of chocolate milk, and an adult diaper." said Yang.

"The man's a legend." Mark said.

"Well, if he's not coming out of the Game Zone, then we are going in." Yin started to push the boys towards the cat.

"Oh, did you see that?" Flame asked the game. "I just chopped off your head again! You head's rolling. You can't even see it because your eyes are on your head!"

Sir?' Mark asked nervously.

"What?" Flame said. "I'm busy playing a video game without looking at the screen. What?"

"Okay. Nakita Kitsune's house is possessed and I need to figure out how to destroy it before it comes out and tries to kill people…"

"Calm down. You make me want to throw up in some tinfoil and eat it!" Flame turned back to the game. He was fighting a dungeon boss. "Oh, you like the steel of my blade? It's so cold!" After killing the boss, he turned back to the kids. "Possessed house, you say? In my travels to the video stores and comic book conventions, I have seen many strange and wondrous things. And I've heard tell of man-made structures becoming possessed by a human soul. So that the spirit become merged with wood and brick, creating a rare form of monster know as _Domus Mactibilis_."

"The house is Nakita." Mark said.

"We're its murderous enemies!" Yang said.

"Have fun getting killed." Flame said.

"So how do we kill it?" Mark asked.

"You have to strike at the source of life: the heart."

"But houses don't have hearts."

"You might be right about that." Just then Flame's pager rang.

"Sorry, children but I have some very important business to take care of." He pulled a pizza off the top of the machine. "I won't be seeing you later."

Later…

Mark, Yang, and Yin were walking back to Mark's house.

"So we need to strike at the heart." Yin said.

"Yeah, but where are we going to find a heart inside a house?" Yang asked.

Mark then noticed something. "Ever since Nakita died, there's been smoke coming out of that chimney."

Soon…

"The furnace. The furnace is the heart." Yin said. The three were making a battle plan on how to kill the house. "If we want to put out the fire, we have to go inside."

"Without getting chewed to pieces." Yang added. He started to doodle on the drawing.

"Dummy!" Mark suddenly said.

"Hey, I was just doodling." Yang said.

"No, Yang. This is it. First we build a dummy. We fill the dummy with a few gallons of cold medicine! You can borrow it from your dad's pharmacy."

"Say what?"

"We feed the dummy to the house, house eats the medicine, house goes to sleep, we get in there, douse the fire and get out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Questions?"

"Yes, are you nuts? I don't wanna steal drugs from my father, I don't wanna go inside a monster, and I don't wanna die!"

"I say it's worth a shot." Yin said.

"Yes, I agree. Let's do it." Yang suddenly changed his tune.

Soon…

Yang took as many bottles of cold medicine from his dad's pharmacy. He then cycled them back to Mark's house. Then Mark and Yang pulled out an old vacuum cleaner from the closet. After dressing it up to make it look like a brick-or-eater, Mark and Yang dumped out three water guns from the toy chest. Yang then noticed that Yin picked up the biggest water gun of the three.

"Hey, but I wanted that one." Yang whined.

Yin sighed. "You've gotta be kidding me." She swapped her big water gun for Yang's water pistol.

Mark then grabbed three walkie talkies and the key before going downstairs.

Later…

The sun was starting to go down as three trash cans moved their way across the street to Nakita's house. They stopped at the curb. Mark peeked his head out of one of the cans. He saw the house was motionless. He signaled Yang to make his move. Yang then lifted the dummy out of the right can. He looked up to see if the house heard the bottles of cold medicine clinking. He then started to push the dummy onto the sidewalk. When he moved the dummy into position, he hurried back to the cans and signaled to Mark that the dummy was set. Mark then knocked three times on the middle can. Yin's head poked out. She aimed a slingshot at the doorbell. She then launched a marble from the slingshot which hit the doorbell perfectly. The house opened its windows to see the dummy.

"Brick or Eat!" Yang said in a high-pitch voice.

"Plug it in!" Mark whispered. Yang plugged the vacuum's plug into an extension cord. The vacuum roared to life and started to move towards the house. The door opened and the teeth floorboards sprouted. The carpet tongue laid itself onto the sidewalk and slowly began to retract back into the house as the dummy drew closer. Suddenly the police car from earlier came back. The carpet then quickly retreated back into the house and the door closed. The car then ran over the plugged in cord, causing the vacuum to stop.

"So close." Mark said in despair. Officer Yo then stepped out of the car. He then noticed the kids.

"Littering, loitering, vandalism, vagrancy…"

"And treason!" Yuck said suddenly.

"No, not treason." Yo told his partner. "Okay, kids. Out of the trash cans!"

"You heard him." Yuck said. "Drop your weapons. Pass them to me."

"Well, lookie we got here." Officer Yo said, noticing the unplugged cord. "You stay here. I'm going to check this out." He said to Yuck.

"I am on it."

Yo then proceeded down the walkway, following the cord. He stopped at the vacuum cleaner dummy. He pulled out his nightstick and knocked the head down, revealing the bottles of cold medicine. He took a bottle out and dipped his finger in it.. He took a taste and spit it out. He turned around and saw Yuck was berating Mark, Yang, and Yin. Yo then took a swig from the bottle and started to walk back to the four.

"That's it! That is it! Put them in the car, Yuck."

"Where are taking them?"

"To jail. Let's go."

"You hear that? You kids are going to jail."

"But officer, you have to believe us!" Mark said as Yo shoved him into the car.

"Okay, the house is a monster!" Yin said. She got shoved into the car followed by Yang.

"And to think I believed you." Yuck said.

The two police officers were about to leave when Yuck heard a low rumbling coming from the house.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's my stomach. I'm starving."

"No. That sounds like the dangerous creature. I'm gonna check it out." Yuck started to head back to the house.

"This like trying to wrangle a puppy." Yo grumbled. "Alright stay here. I'll be right back." He said to the kids and started to follow Yuck. The kids started to yell at the two oblivious officers. Yuck was already at the porch when Yo made it there. He did a hand signal which made Yo confused. Yuck responded by doing a roll on the lawn and going to the left side of the house. Yo then heard another rumbling from the other side. He went to the right side of the house. Back on the left side, Yuck was pointing his pistol at the ground because there was something moving underneath the lawn. It then moved to the roots of a nearby tree.

"Freeze, tree!" Yuck moved closer and then the tree's branches grabbed the gun out of his paws. He started to run, but the tree grabbed him. Yin, Yang, and Mark screamed in terror. Yo ran back to Yuck's side of the house to see him being swung around by the tree.

"I'm getting backup!"

"I thought there was no backup!"

"I'm getting Niki!"

But as Yo tried to run away, the carpet tongue and pulled him into the mouth as the wooden teeth chomped down on him. The tree then tossed Yuck into the house as well.

A few minutes later…

"Oh, my Foo. Oh, my Foo. Oh, my Foo." Yang kept saying in a panicked tone. "I think I'm having a stroke."

"Just stay calm." Yin said reassuringly. "We'll be alright if we stay calm."

Suddenly the tree closest to the car slammed down on the vehicle. The branches grabbed onto the roof and started to lift the car into the air. The house suddenly came alive again and roared at the kids. The tree passed the car to the next tree and so on, until the car was near the house which sprouted more floorboard teeth. The teeth chomped down on the car, cutting it in half.

"Yin, I've always loved you!" Yang screamed.

"Yang!" Yin said angrily.

"Sorry."

The front of the car got swallowed in front of them. The tongue then grabbed the back half and pulled it toward the throat.

"I can't look!" Yang said. Mark and Yin looked down and saw the throat was lined with even more floorboard teeth.

"Guys, come on!" Mark said. The three hurried out of the car just as it was swallowed. They hurried to the door just as the teeth disappeared. The door then slammed shut, trapping them inside.

Outside…

The house started to return to normal as it started to feel drowsy.

Back inside…

Mark, Yin, and Yang were shivering as they saw the floorboards close up again and the carpet laid itself on the stairs. They had their water guns again.

"We're dead. You've killed us and now we're dead!" Yang said angrily.

"Sh. I don't think the house knows that we're here. I bet it thinks we're still in the car."

"Listen," Yin said. "It sounds like it's sleeping."

"The only way if we're gonna get out of here alive is if we find the heart and put out the fire." Mark said.

"Maybe we should examine our other options?" Yang asked.

Mark shone his flashlight on his water gun at Yang. "Sure. Other option: We wait here and do nothing until it wakes up and eats us."

"Find the heart and put out the fire. Got it." Yang said half-heartedly. The three split up to investigate different parts of the room. Yang first noticed a bunch of dynamite on a table.

"Oh, explosives. That's so cool."

Mark then noticed a pair of binoculars facing his house.

"He was watching me."

"Mark!" Yin said. He saw her looking at a wall of pictures depicting a younger Nakita with a pink rabbit who was supposedly his wife.

"Did you ever see a wife?" She asked.

"People used to say he had one. But he fattened her up and he ate her."

"Ew."

Mark then noticed Nakita with a group of Mobians next to a plaque that said "Demolition Squad." They then heard a loud clanging behind them. They turned around to see Yang smiling innocently. The three continued down the entrance hall. Yang then heard a tinkling sound above him. He looked up and saw a red chandelier.

"There! Right there! Shoot it!"

The three fired their water guns at the chandelier. The throat opened up and started to fill with water. There was a gagging sound and a stream of water shot out the front door. The door slammed shut and then a searchlight lit up from one of the second floor windows. It started to search the hall for any disturbances. Yang then looked up at the chandelier again. Yin shot him a look.

"What? I thought if I shot the heart then-"

"That's not the heart." Yin said.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, if those are the teeth and that's the tongue, then that must be the uvula."

"Oh, so it's a girl house."

"What? No! It stimulates the gag reflex. Everyone has a uvula."

"Not me."

The floorboards started to close up again. When they closed up, Mark stepped onto the spot where the throat used to be. When nothing happened, he started to move down the hall again.

"We need to move quickly and quietly. Don't touch anything. And stay together-" Before he could finish, he fell through a crack in the floor. Yin and Yang then fell in afterwards.

Soon…

"I'll save you." Yang said weakly as he got straightened up from the pile of toys he landed on. He saw that he must've landed in the basement. He heard something and saw Yin. He started to squirt her, thinking she was a part of the house.

"Yang! Knock it off!"

"Sorry. I thought you were…" He then heard something else and then squirted a toy monkey.

"Yang, it's just a toy. Where's Mark?"

"I'm over here guys. You might want to take a look at this."

"Whoa," Yang said. "Look at all these toys."

"This must be where Nakita kept his stash." Yin speculated.

Yin and Yang walked up to Mark looking at what looked like the remains of a carnival cage. There was a sign that read "Kiko the Demoness" on the top of one side of the cage. Mark then noticed a padlock in the shape of a heart in the middle of the cage. He opened it to see a lock that looked like a perfect fit for the key he found earlier. He pulled it out and put it in the padlock.

"Mark, we don't have time for this." Yin said.

"Yeah, we have to find a way out of here." Yang said.

Mark opened one of the cage's doors all the way until it stopped. The three started to go inside.

"We have a ping-pong table in our basement." Yang said.

Mark's flashlight then shone down on the outline of a rabbit in cement.

"Kiko!" Mark said.

"Holy moley. He really did eat her!" Yang said.

"He couldn't have." Mark said. "Her whole body is buried in cement."

Yin then noticed a bunch of flowers, photos, and heart-shaped objects around Kiko's body.

"Look at all this stuff." She said. "Why would he build her shrine if he murdered her?"

"Maybe he just felt guilty or something. Mark, can we please go?"

"I always knew you were hiding something, Nakita." Mark moved a little closer to Kiko. He then tripped and he almost fell on top of her. His nose touched hers.

"Way to go, big nose!" Yang said as he and Yin pulled Mark back.

Outside, the house opened its window eyes and looked extremely pissed off.

Mark, Yin, and Yang then felt rumbling.

"It's awake!" Yin said.

The three rushed out of the cage and into a searchlight. The house found them at last. Mark then quickly dodged a living pipe. The three spilt up and hid under separate piles of toys. Yang then heard a thumping sound in the distance.

"I know that sound!" Yang crawled over to see his beloved basketball. He ran over to it. When he caught it, he felt some dust fall on his shoulder. He looked up and saw bed springs coming down from above.

"Killer Slinkies!" He screamed as the springs hoisted him upstairs.

"Yang!" Mark said. He then heard Yin screaming. He turned around and saw her being harassed by more of the living pipes. Two of them trapped her in a corner as a big pipe came from above and sucked her in.

"Mark! Helllpppppp!" Her muffled screams grew more distant as she traveled up the pipe.

Mark then hurried to the nearest staircase. He cautiously went onto the first step. But when he went to the second one, the first step came alive and attacked his foot.

"Get off!" Mark continued up the stairs as the steps below him came alive and started to chase him. He made it to the top of the stairs and opened the door, only to nearly walk into the throat. Yin then came out of the pipe, and also nearly fell into the throat. Thankfully, she regained her balance, but dropped her water gun. Mark and Yin then noticed Yang was sliding down the tongue into the throat. Yang grabbed onto the edges and held on for dear life. Mark rushed over to help his best friend. When Mark grabbed on to Yang's hand, the carpet snagged his foot and tossed him into the throat. Mark grabbed onto Yang's legs.

"No!" Yin said. She then noticed the chandelier. The carpet tried to attack her, but she dodged it and jumped onto the uvula. When she let go, the chandelier went all the way to the ceiling which started to crack. The throat then began to fill with water. The water then started to flow into the hall until the house barfed up the water, the kids, and their water guns.

"Did we just get upchucked?" Yang asked.

"The uvula. Nature's emergency exit." Yin simply said.

"Wonderful. Another great idea, Mark. Brilliant!" Yang said angrily.

"Hey, I'm not seeing you coming up with any great ideas!"

"You wanna hear my idea? I'm going home to make a pretzel sandwich! See ya!"

"Yang, the house is still alive and you're gonna wuss out?"

"I risked my life for you! I stole drugs for you! And I could've died in there!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"You're the one who killed Nakita in the first place!"

"Getting your stupid ball back!"

"Guys, stop!" Yin said. "You're acting like babies.

"We are babies." Mark said. "What did we do? We tried to put a house to sleep with cold medicine. How lame can you get?" He started to walk to his house.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"I'm going home. I suck." But as Mark walked out into the street, he was run over by an ambulance. Thankfully, he was not injured. The door opened and out stepped Nakita Kitsune in a hospital gown an wearing an arm sling.

"It's a ghost!" Yang hurled a rock at Nakita. "Begone ! Fie!"

"Begone yourself." Nakita said. "Get away!"

"That's not a ghost." Mark said. "He's not dead! I'm not a murderer!"

"Of course I'm not dead. Who said I was dead? You'll be dead if you don't scram! Don't you know what day this is?"

Nakita then noticed some kids were starting to Brick-or-Eat.

"I'm running out of time." He muttered. "I'm running out of time." He then turned to the house. "Honey, I'm home."

The door started to open and close excitedly.

"Look at you dear. Your shingles are all ruffled and your windows are cracked." He reached down for a box of explosives that was conveniently there.

"It's her." Mark realized. "The house is her." He started to run towards the house.

"Nakita!" He cried out. "I know about Kiko."

"You what? What do you know? You don't know anything! You were in my house?"

He tried to lunge at Mark, but stopped and almost fell over. Mark caught him and helped him back up.

"You didn't kill her, did you?"

"I love her so much."

Nakita then began to tell about how he first saw Kiko at a carnival freak show. Despite her demonic appearance, he fell in love with her. Later that night, he hitched her cage to a truck and whisked her away. He eventually married her and started to build their new house. Until that one fateful day…

Some kids were starting to throw eggs at the half-built Kitsune house.

"Get away from my house!" Kiko screamed. She rushed over to her husband who was chopping up Kiko's cage with an axe. He noticed Kiko screaming for help.

"Kiko, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, I'm hurt! Those criminals are attacking our house!"

"They're only kids, dear. It's Weenie-Howl."

"No, it's my house and they're hurting me!"

"Kiko, look at me. As long as I'm here, I'll never let anyone hurt you."

An egg then hit the back of Kiko's neck. She grabbed the axe and started to blindly swing it in a rage.

"You hooligans!" She screamed. "You vandals! I'll get you!"

Nakita tried to grab the axe from her, but he accidentally knocked him out and lost her balance. She started to fall into the foundation. As she fell, she pulled the pour lever on the cement mixer. The cement splattered on her as she fell to her death.

"…So I finished the house." Nakita finished. "She would've wanted that. She died, but she didn't leave. And the night… That one night of every year. I… I had to take precautions."

Mark then remembered Nakita's warning signs and his bad temper. He then realized it was all an act to protect his neighbors.

"She attacks anyone who comes near. Go." The house rumbled again. "I'm coming dear." He turned back to Mark. "Go!"

"No, no, no. Wait! I can't let you do this, Nakita. I know you've been protecting us all these years, but now it's our turn to protect you. Let her go."

"But if I let her go, I'll have no one."

"That's not true." He then placed his hand on Nakita's. The ground around them started to rumble as the house grabbed two trees from the lawn and uprooted them. The house roared at Mark and Nakita.

"Kiko! No!" Nakita yelled. Mark, Yin, Yang, and Nakita started to run from the house which pulled itself from the ground. Nakita stopped briefly to pick up the box of explosives.

"The house is alive!" Yang screamed.

Mark started to lead the group toward the Danger Zone as the house started to catch up. Mark then noticed Nakita was starting to tire.

"Nakita, come on!"

"Go on! I'll be alright!"

Mark continued to run as the house stomped by Nakita. The kids made it to the Danger Zone just as the house was a few feet away from them. Just as it was about to attack, a brick hit the back of it. I t turned around to see Nakita armed with another brick.

"You stay away from those children, Kiko!"

The house started to move towards Nakita. When it got close, it stopped.

"Oh, Kiko. There, there girl. Oh, my sweet. You've been a bad girl, haven't you? You've hurt people. Oh, Kiko. We've always known this day would come, haven't we? I… I have to make things right."

Nakita then pulled out a stick of dynamite from his sling. The house reared back in surprise and anger.

"Kiko. I've always done what's best for you, haven't I? Haven't I, girl?"

He then light a match on the porch step and prepared to light the fuse.

"Let this be the right thing to do." He said softly.

The house suddenly grabbed him. Nakita screamed in terror when he heard a horn blare. The fence was run over by the back hoe being driven by Mark, Yang, and Yin.

"Leave him alone!" Mark yelled.

"Yeah! Get your grubby branches off the two-tailed fox!" Yang said. He then used the back hoe's shovel to attack the house. It let go of Nakita who fell to the ground. Mark leaped out to help him.

"Mark, take this." Nakita handed Mark the dynamite. "You have to help me, please. I know you can do it."

"How do you know how to drive this thing?" Yin asked.

"I don't!" Yang said. He attacked the house again. It grabbed the construction vehicle and started to shake it. Yin fell out of the cabin and into the pit below.

Mark then realized the chimney was still smoking. He tried to light another match, but the house slammed its right tree onto the ground. The shockwave sent him down the pit and on top of Yin's back. He then realized the awkward position they were both in.

"Yin, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure." She then noticed the dynamite. "Mark, get rid of that thing!"

"I'm working on it." He then noticed a tall crane behind them. "Yang, I need you to get the house under that crane. Think you can do that?" He said into his walkie-talkie.

"Piece of cake." Yang then thrust the vehicle into reverse. Mark and Yin started to run towards the crane. The back hoe then fell down the cliff's side. The house started to fall apart. When it reached the bottom, it turned into a wood pile and the re was dust everywhere.

"Yang?" Mark's voice said over the walkie-talkie. "Come in, Yang. Yang, buddy?" Yang's paw grabbed onto the railing of the cabin.

"Hey, guys! Look who just won! It's me! The screwup!"

Mark and Yin then hugged each other in victory. They then released each, both feeling embarrassed.

Behind Yang, the chimney started to smoke again. The pieces of wood started to reassemble themselves.

"You can't do that!" Yang said. "It's not fair!" The house had reassembled itself as a more fearsome monster that roared at Yang. Yang started up the back hoe's engine again. Mark and Yin started to climb the crane's ladder.

"That's it Yang! Keep her coming!" Mark said.

"You ain't nothing! You're a shack! You're an outhouse!" Yang taunted to the monster. It then chomped down on the shovel and hurled it to the ground. It then picked up the back hoe with its teeth and swallowed it. Yang jumped out of the cabin in time. It then started to chase him.

"Guys, any time now!"

Mark and Yin reached the top. Mark then saw how high they were.

"I can't!" Mark said.

"Yes, you can." Yin then kissed Mark on the lips. "Go."

"I kissed a girl." Mark whispered. "I kissed a girl on the lips!"

He then climbed down onto the hook.

"On the count of three, I want you to light the dynamite."

"Got it!"

"One…"

Yin struck the final match.

"Two…"

Yin lit the fuse just as Mark released the safety lock on the crane.

"Mark!"

"Three!"

Yin hurled the dynamite at Mark who caught it and started to swing at the house. When he passed it, he threw the dynamite into the chimney. Yang started to run for his life. Mark swung to his rescue just as the house blew up. The boys landed in a trench that protected them from the blast. Yin got down from the crane and saw Mark and Yang getting out of the trench. They then heard moaning from somewhere. They then saw Nakita dancing with Kiko's ghost. She then dissolved into nothingness.

"I'm sorry Nakita about your house. And your wife. Er, your house-wife."

"Forty-five years." Nakita said. "We have been trapped for forty-five years! And now… we're free." He started to laugh in joy. "We're free! Thank you, friend! Thank you all!"

Later…

Miley was one of the Brick-or-Eaters in line at the remains of Nakita's house to get their toys back. She was dressed in Terra Branford's Dissidia 012 outfit. She stepped up to Mark.

"What happened to Nakita's house?"

"It turned into a monster, so I blew it up." Mark said. He then turned to the others. "We're gonna need a tricycle!"

"One tricycle coming up!" Nakita put the front wheel on Miley's tricycle back on. Yin, Yang, and Mark passed the tricycle to Miley who started to ride it home.

"Thank you, mister!" She said happily. A car then pulled up onto the curve.

"There's my mom." Yin said. She then turned to the boys. "We should hang out again sometime." She then hugged the two and then got into her mom's car.

"Good luck with the puberty!" She called out.

"She grabbed my butt." Yang said.

"That's great, Yang." Mark then turned around. "Hey, Nakita! It's time to go!"

"Oh, you go on. I've got some work to do." He tossed Yang his basketball.

"Thanks!"

"You take care." Nakita said. "And stay off my lawn." He then chuckled.

"Think he'll be alright?" Mark asked as he and Yang walked away.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He'll go on vacation, get some color, maybe meet someone new. Maybe this time a nice beach house."

They then noticed Amy and Sonic had come home. Amy turned around and saw the boys' dirty faces.

"Are you dirty pirates?" She asked.

"That's it, mom! Dirty pirates!"

"Good for you. Have fun tonight."

Yang started to dribble his basketball on the driveway. He tried to make a shot, but the ball wedged itself on the hoop.

"You know what?" Yang said. "I think we're too old for Brick-or-Eating."

"Oh, yeah. No doubt about it. Then again, we've been working all night." He then used some of the dirt smudged on Yang's face to give himself a moustache.

"Candy time?" Yang asked.

"Candy time." Mark replied. The two friends charged into the neighborhood for their free candy.

Back at the remains of Nakita's house, Scourge crawled out of the rubble with his kite.

"Whoa." was all he could say as he started to look for Fiona.

Officers Yo and Yuck also came out of the rubble.

"Uh, did we just…?" Yuck started to say.

"Look, it's Weenie-Howl. Why don't you and I go out and 'inspect' some candy?"

"We should go eat some candy too."

"Yeah, let's go eat some candy. Lots of yummy candy."

"Like carrots."

"Where's the car?"

Fiona was on her first date with her new boyfriend, Flame. Scourge then walked up to them.

"Come on, babe. We're out of here."

"Not so fast, Scourge." Fiona said. "Times have changed. Flame's not like you. He gives me the respect that I deserve."

"Whatever." Scourge started to walk away.

"Scourge!" Fiona called out.

The dog then came out of the house's rubble and peed out the fire of a jack-o-lantern.


	3. Interlude 1

"That was an interesting story, Mark." Lee said.

"Yeah, it almost felt like you were telling it for weeks," said Miley.

"Well, it looks like the power's still out." Casey said.

"Anyone else got any stories?" Kiko asked.

"I have one!" Darwin said excitedly.

"What is it?" Yin asked.

"It's called…"


End file.
